


Burns Like You

by notpmaHleM



Series: Between The Raindrops [4]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon Smut, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notpmaHleM/pseuds/notpmaHleM
Summary: Companion piece for Between The RaindropsFollowing Jon and Daenerys as they honeymoon across Westeros. Smut will follow.





	Burns Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Self edited and beta’d, so all mistakes are mine..
> 
> This is basically one big smut piece, so if that’s not your thing, this isn’t your thing..

 

**———————————————————**

**Stoned On You ~** **By Jaymes Young**

 

_There's something about the way you shiver_  
_Even in the morning_  
_Girl, I get stoned_  
_And I'll take a bullet for you right now_  
_Just to keep you in my lungs_

_Girl, I get stoned on you_  
_Rubbing my bones on you_  
_Nothing else burns like you_  
_Ripping my shirt off you_

_My fingertips_  
_On your lips_  
_Our racing hands_  
_Down your hips_

_Girl, I get stoned on you_  
_Rubbing my bones on you_  
_Nothing else burns like you do_  
_Oh no, I get stoned on you, oh_  
_Stoned_

 

**———————————————————**

**———————————————————**

 

She was getting tired of morning sickness.

Leaning back against the bathroom counter, the cool tiles under her, Dany breathed slowly in through her nose, exhaling through her mouth as she tried to calm her rolling stomach.

“Love?”

Jon poked his head through the door, sleep rumpled and bleary eyed and she really wished she had it in her to go muss him up more. But she didn’t, her traitorous stomach heaving again as she lurched forward, grabbing for the toilet.

“Ahh, Dany.”

She heard him sit down beside her, making sure her hair was out of the way, rubbing soothing circles on her back while she retched. Her chest filled with warmth as she stayed put, letting everything inside her settle back down.

“I hope this part is almost done.”

Finally she sat back, taking the offering of Jon’s arm around her shoulders, his kiss to her temple.

“Sorry Love.”

“For what? It happens.”

“I know, but I hate seeing you like this.”

She pushed at him and he climbed to his feet, helping her up, handing over her toothbrush, well versed in this routine after the last few weeks . “If this is what the price is for having you, starting a family with you, I’ll pay it.”

His smile was joyous, face lighting up and she skimmed her hand down his arm, tapping his ring as she started brushing.

“I love you.”

She rinsed her mouth before turning, throwing her arms around him, unable to not touch him any longer. “Nyke jorrāelagon ao.”

“Let’s get you fed, then a nap.”

“You have this all planned out? What after that?”

“Aye, you bet I do. Then I’m going to beg you to put on the that ridiculously small bikini so I can stare at your tits and arse. Maybe fondle you a bit while we lie out in the sun.”

“You have the best ideas.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

It was wonderful.

The sea breeze tickled her toes, the warmth of the sun being shaded by the canopy she was laying under, as she was currently stretching into the hard body behind her.

“I don’t know the last time I’ve slept so much.”

She turned into his raspy voice, placing a kiss on the white of his throat, laying her fingers into the grooves of muscle on his sides. “We are dozing Commander, not sleeping.”

“My mistake.”

Yelping as he pinched her bottom, she threw a leg over him, mindful that they were on a semi public beach, but not worried enough as she ran her hand over a bristly cheek, catching a plump lip in her own, sighing in happiness when he lifted his head up enough to get a better angle on her.

She licked her lips when they parted, finally, letting her pounding heart settle a bit, the flush of love covering her like a blanket, content as his hand drifted down, palm resting low on her belly.

“When do you think we’ll be able to feel her movin’ about?”

“I hate to tell you this-“ she brushed her thumb over his lips, taking in his warm eyes filled with curiosity, love. “but I think it’s going to be a bit. And, her, huh?”

“Aye. I’m happy either way, but I’ve just got a feeling”

Humming in contentment she pushed her forehead into his chest, letting her nails scrape gently over the expanse of skin. Imagining Jon chasing around a little girl, a sweet ache filling her chest when she thought of it, wanting to hold her breath until the baby was here, safe in their arms.

“Everything is going to be fine Dany.” As if sensing her apprehension, Jon fingers tilted her chin up, thumb brushing her cheek, determined look in his eyes. “Gilly said everything is fine, normal. Have faith Love. I do.”

Exhaling some tension, eyes filling with tears she wouldn’t let fall, she nodded, letting him press a soft kiss to her mouth. “You’re pretty good at this husband stuff.”

He snorted. “Glad to know it’ll take me longer than two weeks to fail.”

“Stop with the self deprecating. No more.” She scolded, flicking at his nose. “I’m serious. Between having to start up a council to run a country, dealing with my swinging emotions and dragging you all over the place while calling it a honeymoon, you are remarkably resilient.”

He grabbed at her, rolling over until she was straddling him, giving her a quick empty pang between her legs, his hands coming up to sit on her hips. “First of all, I’ll go anywhere with you. And we are getting plenty of time together, just you and I, so you can have your wicked way with me. And since that is my baby you are growing in there-“ his thumbs brushed her belly. “dealing with you, as you put it, is the easiest thing in the world.”

The urge to wrap him up and never let him go, or to strip him down and show him exactly what he meant to her, hit her swiftly, chest shuddering with emotion. Something must have shown on her face, because he sat up, one steady motion, wrapping his arm around her and crushing her to his chest.

She listened to his breath in her ear, relaxing into him, letting the peace calm her insides as he rubbed his hand slowly up and down her back. When the wandering fingers plucked at her bikini string, she made a scolding noise low in her throat, wanting him to rip it off of her, knowing she couldn’t be topless on this beach.

He huffed in dismay, hands resuming their path in a lazy pattern. She was wondering if she could convince him to lay back down, be lazy and doze some more, when she felt his muscles bunch underneath her. It was the only warning she received and she was unprepared for him moving quickly, picking her up as he stood, moving at a brisk pace towards the water.

Squealing and wiggling, holding on for dear life as cool droplets hit her skin, the sound of his splashes over the sound of waves, she clung to him. With his whispered _hold your breath_ , she closed her eyes, the water rushing over her head.

When they surfaced she was laughing, brushing loose hair out of her face, wiping water out of his eyes, while he held her up, her legs wrapped around his narrow waist.

Water droplets clung to his lashes, his dark eyes crinkled at the corners with his smile and she felt the love banging around in her chest, barely able to be contained.

“This is nice.” She pulled at the knot in his hair while he moved them out deeper, the endless blue coming up over her hips.

“The water?” He nuzzled into her cleavage.

“That also, but just this. Just you and me. No army, no council, just us.”

“It’s is wonderful. And we get a few more days of it here before you have to go back to work.”

“Let’s make the most of it.”

 

**———————————————————**

 

They found a quiet little restaurant for dinner, a nice little corner where they could ignore most of everything around them. Jon pushed in behind her in the booth, throwing an arm over her shoulder to play with her hair while they ordered.

“What are you going to do tomorrow when I’m at my meeting?” She leaned against him as the waiter cleared their plates, looking up to take in his strong profile, the pretty mouth.

“Going with you.” The corner of his mouth turned down.

“You don’t have to.”

“I’m not letting you face them without me.”

“It’s fine Jon, I’m not worried about Tyene Sand and I know you don’t care to see Theon.”

His finger brushed down her nose. “I don’t, but I can act like an adult, also. Plus, am I not a part of the council?”

“You are.” She squeezed his hand, thankful that he wasn’t taking the out she was giving him. “I know it will be mostly boring, but I do want to offer my condolences on Ellaria, see how Yara is doing.”

“You are wonderful Love.” He pressed a kiss to her temple.

A plate was set in front of her, something chocolate and frothy looking, distracting her from her thoughts of the meeting tomorrow afternoon and she scooped up a bite, giving an indecent moan as it hit her taste buds.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.” She kept a straight face at his expression, swallowing the chocolate before placing her hand on his arm. “After you of course.”

His shocked look made her laugh, the low _Daenerys_ , not helping as she dipped in for another piece, missing the wicked look that settled on his face.

“Would you like a bite?” She offered the spoon up, freezing as he leaned in close, his hand closing around the back of her neck, the other sliding up her thigh, pushing silky fabric out of the way.

“I plan on having this for dessert.”

There was no stopping the low whimper from her throat, eyelashes fluttering as heat flowed through her, centering and making itself known with wetness between her legs, dizzy with the sudden whiplash of want strumming through her.

“Oh, Dany.” His voice was rough and deep, fingers trailing lightly over damp panties, not giving her pressure, just teasing. “What am I going to find under here?”

Deftly and nimbly, the fabric was pushed aside, fingers swiping gently, causing her to visibly twitch, almost losing her grip on the spoon. She exhaled, hips twisting, seeking.

“You’re going to drop that and make a mess.”

There was a dangerous glint in his eye, one that made her want to spread her legs and submit, lust coursing through her veins, rendering her speechless. Jon ducked low, wrapping his indecent lips around the spoon and pulling the chocolate off of it. With a wolfish smile, he leaned back in, sliding a finger into her wet cunt at the same time he closed his mouth over hers.

He tasted like chocolate and wine and Jon and she was moaning quietly while he probed, slow and lazy thrusts, his thumb flirting with her sensitive nub. She could feel her nipples pebble with the want that had seized her, his talented tongue wrapping her up in knots while he continued to finger fuck her under the table.

The other patrons of the restaurant were unaware of what was going on in the corner, Jon breaking the kiss to whispering for her to _be quiet_ against her lips, before diving back in. The spoon dropped to the plate with a clatter, her fingers grabbing the edge of the table, white knuckled and straining, her body starting to bow, everything inside of her winding tighter and tighter.

Abruptly his fingers withdrew, leaving her cunt aching, chest heaving as she tried to gather some semblance of control, Jon half turning towards the waiter who left the bill on the edge of the table at his nod.

“Jon.” She wasn’t sure what she was going to say, she just knew that she was deliciously rattled, terribly empty and reeling from the loss of the orgasm she had almost reached.

“Such a filthy wife I have.” His beard scraped the sensitive skin behind her ear. “She wants me to make her come, right here where anyone can see.” His teeth set into the shell of ear before moving towards her lobe. “So naughty.”

His voice rolled over her, accent thick as honey, doing nothing to calm her racing pulse, the need thrumming in her womb, not caring for a moment if people looked back in there direction. Her hand dropped down to catch his, press it back against her cunt.

She turned to him, her nose brushing his, shameless as she closed her eyes. “Please Jon, I need it.”

Groaning quietly he took her mouth again, tongue sliding through the lips she parted in welcome, two fingers pushing back through the wet heat of her, filling her. It wasn’t his cock, stretching to her limits, but it was good, so fucking good and she dug her nails into the strong wrist, keeping him moving steadily. He built her back up quickly, expertly, climbing higher and higher until he pushed her over the edge, flying, helping to hold her shuddering body, his mouth keeping her cries stilled.

Breathing heavily, she finally pulled back, vision blurry, wincing when he withdrew his fingers, straightening her dress back down, ignoring how wet she was down between her thighs.

“Fuck, Love.”

His forehead tipped into her temple while she gathered her wits, coming down from her high, the digits covered in her essence, coming up to tap gently on her lips. She opened them up, sucking the offered fingers into her mouth, tongue slicking around them, making sure she took every drop of herself from him.

“Daenerys.”

Her name was drawn out, his accent dragging over the vowels, bringing up the realization that the edge was off, but she was not yet sated. With one last flick of her tongue, she let him go.

“Jon, take me back to our room and fuck me. Please.”

“I cannot get up just yet.”

Feeling a little mean, she brushed her fingers over the crotch of his jeans, humming delightfully at what she found there. “You started it.”

“And I aim to finish it also.” He growled at her, fishing out his wallet and dropping it in front of her. “Give me your jacket Love. I’ll let you pay so we can get out of here. So I can have my treat and then bend you over and finish you.”

The image of his proposal popped into her head and she was quickly climbing to her feet, legs still shaky, wanting desperately to get his cock in her mouth, to have him wring pleasure out of her.

With her jacket covering his impressive erection, he tortured her, fingers gliding over whatever piece of bared skin he could find. At her neck, her back, down her arm, causing the feeling of being lightheaded, electricity sparking where he touched, the heat boiling low in stomach.

The short walk back to their room should have cooled some of her lust, but it didn’t, her hand brushing across her jacket as his nose bumped her neck, his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

When he managed to unlock the door, she grabbed him, twisting with him, standing on her toes to reach his tempting bottom lip as he reached around her, the door closing with a dull thud.

His hand cradled the back of her head as he shoved her up against the wall, her legs splitting shamelessly to allow his thigh between them, something for her to grind down on, needing friction, again. Just needy. He was practically vibrating against her as she writhed, hands sliding the straps of her dress down enough to pull her breasts free of the fabric, sensitive as he plucked at the tips, echoes of the pleasure shooting straight down to between her legs.

With a moment of strength she pushed at him, knowing he’d go, stepping away from the wall to grab his shirt, reversing their positions so that she had room to peel her dress over her head, leaving her in a pair of sandals and her underwear.

She cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing the cherried peaks. “Shirt off, now.”

He hissed at the sight of her, the sound of it doing nothing to cool her ardor and pulled the offending item off, dropping it onto the floor, treating her to the sight of all that pale skin, angrily scarred, making her mouth water.

Closing the distance, her hand went to his belt, her mouth to his neck as her fingers moved deftly, his hands kneading her buttocks, pulling her in tighter to his groin, frustration blooming when the movement hampered the removal of his pants.

With a cry of victory, she worked his jeans over his round ass, squeezing delightfully in the progress, sinking to her knees to let her mouth water over him, hard and flushed and delicious. Wasting no time, she closed her mouth over him, tongue teasing the tip before she bobbed down, already wanting to strain her limits, make him wild.

His hips bucked, hands tangling in her hair and she rewarded him by grabbing his buttocks, nails digging in, sucking on his cock, taking him down as far as she could, dragging her tongue as she moved back up, repeating the motion.

Trailing her hand around to cup the weight of him, rolling carefully, swallowing around his cock, purring in appreciation when she pulled off to admire him, shiny with her saliva, rubbing her thighs together to relieve pressure.

The movement must have been detected, because she was hauled to her feet, dazed as she was lifted, his rough and needy kiss a distracting until she found them on the bed, Jon under her spread thighs, the rest of him sprawled out in front of her like a feast.

She took the offering, falling forward, moaning when he licked at her cunt, his hands gripping her thighs tightly, encouragement to grind down. Shifting, trying to get his hot mouth, soft lips exactly where she needed him, she pulled is cock off his belly, stroking it with a closed fist before wrapping her lips back around his girth, working down his length, the roughness of his jeans scraping her nose as she buried him in her throat.

Spreading her open with his hands, her cunt weeping as he lapped at her, tongue stroking her nub, strong fingers pushing into her before exploring again, rubbing over her back entrance.

Pulling away from his cock as everything inside her strained, the extra sensations making her spiral out of control, pressure and wet and......

Suddenly she was on her side, bouncing on the mattress as he dropped her, Jon cursing as he twisted away from her, wrestling his jeans off. Whining with loss, she kicked off her sandals, hand slipping between her thighs to slip touch herself, swollen and sensitive.

“Nope.”

She whimpered when he pulled her hand away, holding her by the wrist, a sharp look flickering across his face and he pulled at her, settled her on her knees. Holding her breath as he set her hands on the bed frame, rough palms smoothing down her sides before he leaned over to fish his jeans off the floor.

Curiosity was quickly drowned in hot need when he pulled his belt free, the question in his eyes. She shifted a bit, settling more comfortably, nodding her consent.

With a sharp bite of leather, her wrists were bound to the headboard, allowing her to sag into her bindings, the heady excitement of it all as she begged him to _fill her with his cock, fuck her hard, make her feel it._

All the air left her lungs as he positioned behind her, griping her hips, holding her still as he lunged into her, shoving her forward until she caught herself with her forearms. Head dropping low as he started thrusting, quick and hard.

There was a fire burning inside of her, the sharp burn of it as he stretched her to the limit, the angle of arch setting him deep inside, the edge of pain adding to it all as he battered her senses.

She cursed when he slowed, moving backwards towards him, looking over her shoulder to see humor on his strained face, even as he bit his bottom lip. His hands let go of her hips to spread her cheeks wide, watch their joined flesh.

It was maddening, the slow torturous pace, his heavy cock dragging inside of her, the exquisite pressure, making her toes curl, not enough to send her off the edge.

“Do you need something Dany?”

His thumb rubbed between her cleft, the lewd sound of his hips smacking into the flesh of her ass, the cords in his neck standing out as he restrained himself. He was gorgeous and she _needed_ him to relieve all the pressure inside of her, give her the release she was craving.

 _Harder. Faster. More._ ”Put your finger in me.”

The sound that came from his throat was savage, his fingers tightening down to leave bruises and she could see his face, saw that black greedy look that never failed to heat her from the inside out.

Her skin was already flushed, pricked electricity wherever their flesh met and she jumped when fingers, spread her farther open, brushing against her back entrance. Jumping when a palm landed heaving across a cheek, causing her to thrash on his cock, moaning with heat of it, wanting another.

He gave it to her and she was unashamed as the sounds spilled from her, her cunt clenching around him in response. She struggled against her bonds, wanting to touch herself, finish herself, desperate.

When he reached around, never stopping his slow movements designed to drag out their pleasure, his thumb flicked her lip and she sucked on it, wetting it thoroughly.

Allowing her head to drop back between her arms, feeling her shoulder muscles strain, a new heat settling as his thumb invaded her, stretching, his hips picking up speed, his growl falling over her back, as he reached around awkwardly to strum at her clit.

She bit the flesh of her arm, a scream tearing from her as sensation flooded her, swamping over her, breaking her apart. Pulling against her bindings, bright spots behind her eyelids as she shook and shattered. Jon’s hand freeing from her to grab hold of his belt, using it for leverage to slam into her, pushing her into the headboard, until he rasped out her name, setting his teeth into her shoulder, the warmth of his release filling her up.

He draped over her back, seemingly as breathless as she, while her heart pounded, her legs shaky until she dropped down, groaning at the angle of her arms. Jon rolled off of her, movements slow and sluggish as he freed her, gathering her in close.

“Oh gods.” Her voice was scratchy, hoarse from overuse and she gave him a lazy smile when he brushed a tendril of hair from her face.

“Aye. Wild woman.”

She snorted. “I think that was all you.”

He guffawed, sitting up and running giving her a light affectionate slap on the butt. “C’mon Dany. Let’s go for a swim.”

Pushing herself up, wondering why she felt like jelly and he apparently was still full of energy, she looked out the glass doors into the dark, the moonlight glinting off the water. “Now?”

“Aye now.” Getting up he pulled at her hand. “Grab a towel.”

She allowed herself to be hauled to her feet. “Wait, you mean skinny dipping?”

“We just had sex with the curtains open Love. Can’t scandalize anyone more than that. Wrap a towel around yourself.”

Grabbing a towel, she did just that, handing him one also. “You wrap that up, it’s only mine to look at.”

He laughed at her, opening their doors, moving out onto the sand, motioning for her to follow.

It was a terrible idea, but he looked so damned happy and free. “If we get caught, we are never going to hear the end of it.” She mumbled, letting him grab her hand, following him out to the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Valyrian-  
> Nyke jorrāelagon ao~ I love you.
> 
> Okay.. now I might actually see if I know how to write a fluffy piece that includes their daughter, or something like that.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated immensely.


End file.
